The brain is critically involved in regulating sleep and maintaining regular sleep cycles. The pineal gland of the brain is responsible for secreting melatonin. Melatonin is a hormone that helps to control sleep and wake cycles, also known as circadian rhythms.
Despite recommended levels exceeding seven hours of sleep per night, many adults suffer from chronic sleep deprivation, irregular sleep patterns and other sleep disorders. In addition, nearly 60 million Americans suffer from chronic insomnia. Approximately 90% of people will acquire transient insomnia, also known as adjustment sleep disorder, at some point in their lives.
Insomnia disproportionately affects women and people over the age of 65. Insomnia often causes complications such as chronic fatigue, higher risk of stroke, heart attack, irritability, substance abuse, depression and obesity. Insomnia is not only a state of sleep loss, but a disorder of hyperarousal, which often remains present day and night. Physiological and psychological factors that contribute to the onset of insomnia include but are not limited to: stressful events, thyroid conditions, anxious or depressed personality traits, age-related sleep homeostasis, weakening mechanisms, perimenopause and menopause. Chronic insomnia may result in impaired occupational performance, may contribute to adverse health conditions, and often affects quality of life.
These and other problems are addressed by the compositions and methods described in detail below.